


The Lonely Corner For Superheroes

by EpicFireStorm



Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Lego Ninjago, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Secret Saturdays, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (But is still an asshole at first), (Sorry but i fell out of the fandom), (Well somewhat), (oh and if you noticed something weird in the tags), (yeah i deleted xialon showdown and replaced it with ninjago), By the way there's a lot of spoilers for all of the shows above so yeah, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't worry, Gen, I haven't given up on this fic yet!, I mean most likely, Jake Long won't be in this fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters mentions or cameos, Out of Character, Smokescreen tries to be a good parent but he failes so badly, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, The celebrity trio, There's like 13 characters and you're expecting me to be consistent?, actually appearing in the chat? highly unlikely, but don't worry, chatroom au, mentioned? yes, raf is too pure..., they still love him, yeah no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFireStorm/pseuds/EpicFireStorm
Summary: One day, Raf decided to make a group chat to connect some of the Multiverse's Greatest Heroes™. Too bad that he failed, but, he did managed to found some heroes, if you can even call them that.





	The Lonely Corner For Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic on AO3! I hope this turns out alright! Anyway, i found some very interesting group chat fics, but then i had a thought, "Hey, why not have these guys meet up some of my favorite humans from Transformer Prime?" and so, here we are. Just like to mention, the reason why Jake Long isn't in this fic because, well, i never really watched that show. *Cue the triggered fans* I know, i know, but honestly, i don't have the time nor the energy to watch the show. Who knows, maybe i'll add his once i'm done watching the show.
> 
> Also, since i'm not really good with names, i ask my friend to help me out on this one.  
> \- Miko Nakadai = Rock music isn't dead, guys  
> \- Raf Esquivel = Techno Kid  
> \- Jack Darby = MIKO I NEEDED THAT!  
> \- Randy Cunningham = GayNinja  
> \- Danny Fenton= GhostInTheBody  
> \- Zak Saturday = CryptidCode  
> \- Rex Salazar = Cyborg (Kinda)  
> \- Ben Tennyson = 10/10 Aliens  
> If you have better nicknames, please comment. I need better names.  
> Also, i'll be updating this randomly, okay? okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf thought it would be a good idea to make a group chat for the superheroes. It did not end like what he would thought.

_**Rock music isn't dead, guys** Is Online _

**_Techno Kid_ ** _Is_ _Online_

_**MIKO I NEEDED THAT!** Is Online_

_**GayNinja** Is Online _

_**GhostInTheMachine** Is Online _

_**Cyborg (Kinda)** Is Online _

_**10/10 Aliens** Is Online_

**_CrypticCode_ ** _Is Online_

 

Techno Kid: Hello everyone!

GhostInTheMachine: What the heck?

GayNinja: Uh why are we in a group chat?

GayNinja: AND WHY IS MY USERNAME "GayNinja"?!

Cyborg (Kinda): Because it's the truth

10/10 Aliens: And also cause we like torturing you

Cyborg (Kinda): Yeah that too

CrypticCode: Good work on keeping our priorities straight, guys

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: um hi

Rock music isn't dead, guys: HOLY SHIT THIS ACTUALLY WORKS

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: uh

Rock music isn't dead, guys: ARE YOU ACTUALLY SUPERHEROES? CAN YOU GUYS FIGHT? HAVE YOU GONE ON A DANGEROUS MISSIONS? CAN I ACTUALLY COME WITH YOU GUYS??

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: miko calm down

GhostInTheMachine: Sorry, what the actual fuck is going on right now?

MIKO I NEEDED THAT! : Raf, explain it to them

Techno Kid: Okay then. You see, after i found out that there are different dimensions, i try to figure if there were other universes, since it was entirely possible. After a few experiments i tested with some of my...  _friends,_ we found out that it was tr-

Rock music isn't dead, guys: Ya daa, ya daa, blah blah nerd science stuff, long story short, found different universes, try contacting superheroes, some of them failed, but the ones that did work, we put them here, now, ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: Before you do, how about we introduce each other? then, we can ask questions *cough cough* miko *cough cough*

Rock music isn't dead, guys: What?

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: Anyway, My name is Jack Darby, the screaming one is Miko Nakadai, and the other one is Rafael Esquivel

Techno Kid: Please, call me Raf

GhostInTheMachine: Well, i guess we can trust you for now, so my name is Danny Fenton, but just call me Danny. Please

CrypticCode: Okay, well, mine is Zak Saturday

GayNinja: Randy Cunningham. And don't you dare make fun of my username

Cyborg (Kinda): Don't worry about him, make fun of him as much as you want, it's not like he can go to your universe, and kill you

GayNinja: I hate you Rex

Cyborg (Kinda): Love you too. Platonic of course. But, anyway, I'm Rex Salazar. Weird name, i know

10/10 Aliens: No it's not, it's cool

CrypticCode: You of all people would say that, wouldn't you?

10/10 Aliens: Of course i would, it's the truth. He has a beautiful name

Cyborg (Kinda): What

GayNinja: wHAT

GhostInTheMachine: wat

10/10 Aliens: What?

Cyborg (Kinda): Y-you actually think that i have a cool name?

10/10 Aliens: Well, y-yeah, of course, you also have really great personality, not to mention, awesome

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: guys why are they stuttering? we are typing, not talking

CrypticCode: Shhhhh, dont ruin the moment

10/10 Aliens: uhhhh...

Cyborg (Kinda): wELL, hey, would you look at that! Six is calling me, okay then bye!

_**Cyborg (Kinda)**  Is Offline_

10/10 Aliens : Well, shit

_**10/10 Aliens**  Is Offline_

CrypticCode: Dammit

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: Okay, what in the world was that?

Rock music isn't dead, guys: Yeah, is there some weird sexual tension between those two?

CrypticCode: You'd be surprise on how often this has happened

Rock music isn't dead, guys: How about you explain it tommorow, cause we gotta go

CrypticCode: "We"?

Rock music isn't dead, guys: Yeah, i'm talking about Raf, Jack, and me are about to do... that

MIKO I NEEDED THAT!: what are y- oh, OH, yeah, you're right. Well, it looks like we gotta go, bye!

_**Rock music isn't dead, guys**  Is Offline_

**_Techno Kid_** _Is_   _Offline_

_**MIKO I NEEDED THAT!**  Is Offline_

GayNinja: I guess that's our cue to leave, huh?

_**GayNinja**  Is Off_ _line_

GhostInTheMachine: Wait, was he talking about me or you?

CrypticCode: Probably both of us, speaking of which, shall we?

GhostInTheMachine: Sure, why not?

**_CrypticCode_** _Is Offline_

_**GhostInTheMachine** Is Offline_


End file.
